What is the least common multiple of 12 and 20? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(12, 20) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 12 and 20. We know that 12 x 20 (or 240) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 20 until we find a number divisible by 12. 20, 40, 60, So, 60 is the least common multiple of 12 and 20.